Happy Birthday, Chloe Beale
by KingVSQueen
Summary: Chloe turns 23! A surprise visit, some presents, and of course; birthday sex. R/R!


**A/N: I had originally intended to post this yesterday but I had too much going on so I woke up bright and early to do it. The playlist that Beca makes Chloe can be found on my tumblr here: post/56239127969**

**ENJOY!**

"I should be over all the butterfliiiies, I'm into you, I'm into you…"

The brunette sang quietly while sitting at the kitchen table in her apartment making one of the most important mixes of her life. It wasn't for a radio station, or a club gig, or a big name artist, like she usually uses her mixes for though, this one was for her girlfriend; Chloe Beale.

Beca has never been into holidays. Like ever. Growing up, they sucked because of her family situation and it always turned into a tug of war over Beca and where she'd spend the said holiday, even though she would have preferred to spend it entirely alone. Birthday's were even worse, the last thing Beca needed was more focus on her, and let's face it, she didn't have a ton of friends (before the Bellas anyways) whose birthdays she celebrated in the first place.

But things change. Beca's changed. Ever since moving to LA 15 months ago, she has come to actually enjoy holidays and birthdays a little more, mostly because that's pretty much the only time she gets to see Chloe.

After winning the ICCAS (and getting together with Chloe), Beca earned a lot of attention for her arrangement and after putting some mixes up online, she got a few phone calls from various labels offering her jobs out in the city of angels. She had hated the idea of leaving Chloe but it was actually the ginger that pushed her to pursue her dream. She started out as a junior assistant and after only 6 months and some seriously good ideas for songs and future artists, Beca had been promoted and found herself producing for Taylor Swift, FeFe Dobson, and she even did a track with Courtney Love.

For the past 4 weeks she has been working with a smaller, indie-rock/pop band that the label is trying to launch. Their debut will be Beca's first full album production and could determine the band's success as well as hers and the label's. The pressure was certainly on, for the band and for Beca. Late nights and early mornings in the studio and countless interruptions by record execs and even the label's president had left Beca exhausted, but extremely dedicated to the project.

***Earlier in the month***

"Do you think you're going to be able to make it for my birthday?" Chloe asked in a hopeful tone.

Beca bit her lip as she looked sadly at her girlfriend over Skype

"I don't think so Chlo…this project is pretty serious, I haven't even been able to get 3 hours to myself, never mind a few days." She replied

Chloe gave her a little side smile

"It's okay, I know you're making history" She said with a wink  
"I just figured I'd ask, just to know, you know?"

"I know babe, but I promise once this is over, I will get my ass out there to see you. We can celebrate your birthday then, it'll be great" Beca said, trying to hype up a future visit rather than the immediate one that Chloe was obviously hoping for.

Chloe smiled and nodded.

"I've gotta get back to the music, but I love you Chloe, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Alright, love you too Becs, bye"

***End of flashback***

Normally, Beca wouldn't ever lie to Chloe, especially about her birthday, but in order for her plan to work, Chloe had to be in the dark about everything so that she would truly be surprised. Truth is, Beca had been working night and day with the band to get as much of the album done as possible so that she could take a few days off to go see her girlfriend in Georgia. Her boss's weren't too excited about the idea, but after seeing and hearing the progress from Beca and the band, they reluctantly agreed to her taking a few days, all the while Beca reassuring them that this album was going to be a breakthrough.

Her plane was flying out of LAX later that evening and Jesse was going to pick her up at the airport and get her to the party at the Treblemaker's house on campus. Chloe had decided to stay at Barden for her graduate program, as did Aubrey, to keep an eye on the Bella's and because all their friends were there. Beca missed it at times, but she knew she was living the dream and in a year when Chloe finished grad school, she would move to LA and life would be even better for both of them.

Beca whipped out her phone and dialed quickly.

"Aubrey Posen" She heard the girl answer. Beca let out an immediate chuckle; who answers their personal cell like that?

"Aubrey, its Beca. Is everything all set for later?" She asked while placing a few random items in her bag.

"Yes, Jesse is picking you up at 11:15 from the airport. That gives you plenty of time to get here by midnight before Chloe's birthday is over."

"Alright, perfect. Did she get my flowers yet?" Beca asked. She hadn't talked to her girlfriend all day, aside from sending her a quick happy birthday text while she was at the studio that morning she was trying to keep her contact with the red head to a minimum as to not give anything away.

"She hasn't been home. She's been out with her family since this morning." Aubrey replied  
"They're beautiful though, nice choice Beca."

"Thanks. Okay, well I'll see you later tonight. Again, thanks for helping me do all this for Chloe."  
Beca said sincerely.  
Since Chloe and her began dating and after the win at ICCA's, the two had been making an effort to get along better, for Chloe's sake and for their own sanity.

"No problem, Beca. I'll see you at the party!" Aubrey replied before hanging up.

Beca quickly put the finishing touches on her mix for Chloe, double and triple checked that she had the present she picked out for Chloe, and put her bag by the door. She waited eagerly for an hour or so, when her ride to the airport arrived.

"You ready to go, bitch!?" A tiny brunette, much like herself, yelled excitedly as she walked into Beca's apartment, swinging her keys.

Alicia was the lead singer of the band Beca was working with and the two formed an instant friendship over their love of coffee and eclectic music. Alicia had volunteered to do "anything to help" Beca surprise her girlfriend for her birthday after she had drunkenly explained the story of her and Chloe to the band one night at a bar.

"Yeah, just gotta grab my bag. Let's get this show on the road" Beca said, gathering her stuff and leaving her apartment with Alicia.

"How excited are you?" Alicia asked as they pulled out of Beca's apartment complex and headed to the airport.

"I just hope she likes everything…I'm obviously souped to see her, but in the past, every time I've tried to surprise her, it's gone so wrong." Beca said, laughing and shaking her head at the painful attempts.

"Well maybe this will be the time you get it right, I mean, you'd better. Your girlfriend is such a catch!" Alicia gushed.

"I know, right?" Beca answered. She heard her phone going off and smiled when she saw it was Chloe calling.

"Hey babe, happy birthday!" She said answering excitedly.

"Beca, these flowers are amazing! I think they're my favorite, ever." Chloe replied

"It was nothing baby, I'm just glad you love them." Beca said, quietly signaling Alicia to switch lanes.

"Well I do, and I love you too…possibly even more" Chloe said

"That's all I've ever needed to hear…wait, possibly!?" Beca said, feigning hurt and smiling at the sound of her teasing girlfriend giggling softly.

"Well, I'd love them even more if you were here, you know…" Chloe teased matter of factly

"Mhmm, I know. Me too. But you're going to love your present when I get down there next. Whenever that is." Beca said

"Any idea on when that could be?"

"I'm hoping in about a month, before the summer is over, at least." Beca replied

"So close…yet so far." Chloe said with a sigh.

"You know I hate this distance just as much as you, Chlo." Beca reminded her

"I know, I just can't wait to finish school and be with you"

"Soon enough, babe. How was your day with your parents?" Beca asked, changing the subject to avoid hearing Chloe's perfect voice with any hint of sadness on the one day she should have none.

"It was fun… they always make such a big deal out of my birthday. I bet it's because I'm the baby of the family." Chloe said

"Well they should, you deserve to be treated like a queen today, and every day for that matter." Beca told her. Alicia made a face at her and a fake gagging noise and Beca reached over and smacked her arm.

"Aww, you're too sweet. You better stop that shit because I totally only fell for you because you were a bad ass who didn't care about anyone." Chloe informed her sarcastically.

Beca laughed and realized they were pulling up to LAX.

"I've gotta go Chlo, but I love you. Have fun tonight…I hope it's everything you'd ever want for turning 23." Beca said sincerely

"It will almost be enough, I love you Becs" Chloe replied

"Bye babe"

"Bye"

Beca hung up her phone and grabbed her bag out of the back of Alicia's car.

"Remember, enjoy your three days off but when I get back, we're gonna put some serious work in. Make sure the girls stay focused too." Beca said to Alicia

"Gee Mom, we'll try." Alicia said with a fake ass smile

Beca rolled her eyes and waved as she headed into the airport. Only a few hours until she saw her girl, she couldn't wait to surprise Chloe and have her in her arms. It had been 4 months since she had last seen the bubbling ginger and every time she thought about that it made her wince. The distance was the bad thing about their relationship, and usually it was the only thing they ever fought over. All that stood between them being together and perfect in LA was Chloe's last year of grad school.

Beca used her plane ride as time to catch up on sleep as she was sure she wouldn't be getting much of that while visiting Chloe. She was shaken awake by a flight attendant telling her that they would be descending soon and that she needed to buckle her seat belt. A wave of excitement passed through her as she watched the landing out of the window, she always forgot how beautiful Georgia really was. She hurriedly grabbed her bag from the baggage claim and made her way out to the sidewalk, instantly spotting a grinning Jesse.

"Becaww!" He screamed as he saw her

"Oh God, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" She answered sarcastically as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"It's our tradition as friends, so I can't stop calling you that. Geez Beca, I think you got shorter since the last time I saw you" He joked

"I've missed you too, ass!" She replied  
"Here, be a gentleman and carry my bag."

"Of course, of course" He said grabbing her bag and throwing it in the back of Benji's car.

The ride to campus wasn't long, about 20 minutes. Chloe was at her party with everyone, so Jesse took her back to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment so she could freshen up and change. She threw on her black skinny jeans, her boots, and a white v-neck sporting the name of the band she was working with back in LA; Vanity Theft. After fixing her hair, she hurriedly ran downstairs to where Jesse was waiting for her.

"C'mon we've got 15 minutes till midnight!" Beca said, hurrying him.

"Slow down there girl, it takes like 5 minutes to walk to the Treble maker house, in case you forgot." Jesse responded

"I'm just anxious. And nervous." She confessed as they walked along the path

"Don't be. You're not gonna fuck it up and you know she's gonna be so excited to see you!" Jesse said, hyping her up.

She inhaled and then exhaled deeply as they walked up to the house. Music was blaring and she could see a decent number of people inside, dancing and getting drunk, as college kids do.

"Geez, didn't know it was gonna be a banger." She said, turning to Jesse

"Well, yeah, it's Chloe's birthday…we had to invite EVERYONE, she's pretty popular." He responded

They made their way to the back and went in through the porch.

"Oh wait, Becs, I gotta warn you…" Jesse started as Beca opened the door.

She saw Chloe in the kitchen from behind a corner, downing a shot with the Bella's cheering her on, filling up another one as they chanted her name.

"…She's a little drunk." He finished

Beca just laughed and smiled at the sight of her wasted girlfriend enjoying herself with her friends.

"Alright, sneak me up to your room already. It's almost time!" Beca said pushing him forward. They raced her upstairs and she patiently waited as Jesse went back downstairs to get Chloe.

"Ew, I'm not going to your room!" A drunken Chloe slurred at Jesse, giving him a disgusted look

Jesse chuckled  
"No, not for THAT reason. Chloe, your birthday present is up there." He said

"PRESENT!? I love presents! Why didn't you just saaaay that!" She drunkenly screamed

She made her way upstairs, stumbling just a bit, and excitedly opened Jesse's door. Her jaw dropped as she saw her girlfriend standing with the most adorable smile on her face.

"BECA!" She squealed as she ran and jumped into the tiny DJ's arms

"Surpri.." Beca tried to say but was cut off by Chloe's very eager lips. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca as she returned the kiss with fervor.

"I. Can't. Believe. You're. HERE!" Chloe let out between little kisses. Beca stifled a laugh as she grinned up at the older girl.

"Chlo, you taste like a distillery, how much have you had to drink?" Beca questioned with a smirk

"We both know my tolerance is high, so hush it!" Chloe said pulling Beca in for another intense kiss, Chloe's tongue assaulting Beca's bottom lip and begging for entry, which of course it was granted. She put Chloe down and felt herself pushed back onto the bed, Chloe straddling her, and eagerly running her hands up and down Beca's body.

"Um, baby.." Beca whimpered out

"Mmm?" Chloe asked pulling back and giving her the sexiest most lustful smile ever.

"We are NOT having sex in Jesse's bed..I'm sorry, that's just. No. Not happening" Beca said squirming her way out of Chloe's sexual death grip.

Chloe's smile quickly turned into a pouty frown, but she knew Beca was right.

"How the hell did you even get here?" She asked, bewildered at the fact that Beca was indeed, there.

"I took a plane baby, you know, those big things that are always parked at airports?" Beca teased

Chloe playfully pushed her

"That's not what I meant! You told me you couldn't make it…oh my god, did Aubrey help you!? I can't believe she didn't tell me, that bitch!" Chloe spat

"Well, I mean, if you're not happy to see me…I could just leave, ya know." Beca said pretending to leave

"No!" Chloe yelped, grabbing Beca's arm and pulling her into another kiss  
"I'm very happy you're here…Becs, this is the best surprise ever. Thank you." She said tenderly as she once again placed her lips on Beca's

"I love seeing you happy, Chlo" Beca whispered, still in a close embrace with Chloe.

"You make me happy baby. I love you." Chloe said with another kiss.

"Let's go downstairs. I want to see everyone!" Beca said

"Nooo! I want to leave. I want you all to myself!" Chloe said in protest.

"Babe, you can't bail on your party this early and you know the Bella's would be pissed if I didn't stay and have a drink. I'm only here for three days, so if we get socializing with them out of the way now, we'll have plenty of time to ourselves" Beca said with a devilish grin.

"Fine, but, your girlfriend is VERY horny and better get her birthday sex!" Chloe exclaimed

"Oh, I see. You're only into me for my body, aren't you?" Beca teased, grabbing Chloe's hand and leading them to the door.

"Damn. Straight." Chloe said, hiccupping, which Beca found to be the most adorable thing ever.

They made their way downstairs to where everyone was full on partying.

"Beca's here!" Chloe yelled as all the Bella's and a few other aca-members turned to greet her.

"How's LA!?"

"Is Taylor Swift as nice as she comes off?"

"I can't believe you worked with Courtney Love, did you guys do any drugs together!?"

Excited questions were thrown from every angle in Beca's direction. She smiled and shook her head as her friends crowded around her and Chloe.

"Beca! We've missed you!" Aubrey said, pulling Beca into a big hug

"Jesus Christ, Posen, you must be drunk if you're hugging me right now." Beca spat out

"Hands OFF my girl, Posen!" Chloe shouted as everyone laughed.

"LA is really cool. Taylor Swift is a cool chick, and no, Courtney Love is sober…a bit of a whack job, but she's amazing." Beca explained. Before anyone could initiate a conversation Beca turned and grabbed herself a drink.  
"I love my job and my life, but I do miss you aca-nerds. I'm glad the Bella's defended their title this year, I heard you guys blew everyone away again." Beca said, trying to get the attention off of solely her.

"Yeah, Stacie and I are kick ass captains."Fat Amy stated

"Truth!" Stacie screamed, raising her drink

Beca laughed as she began to make her rounds, giving and receiving hugs, and trading stories with the Bellas and a few Trebles, all the while Chloe hung onto her with a proud cheesy grin on her face.

"Other than the alcohol, there must be a reason for that crazy smile on your face right now Chlo" Beca pointed out with amusement

"I'm just really proud of you Becs" Chloe said, bringing her lips to Beca's ear  
"Also..I'm plotting what I'm going to do when I finally get you alone" she said huskily as her lips brushed over Beca's ear, giving her a tingling sensation that shot through her entire body. Beca gulped and felt a wave of anticipation come over her as she laced her fingers with Chloe's.

"Well, what do you say Miss Beale, can I take you home?" Beca asked

"I thought you'd never ask!" Chloe replied with a pent up frustration. Beca just laughed as Chloe went to say a few goodbyes.

"Is everything all set up?" Beca leaned over and asked Aubrey once Chloe was out of earshot

"Yeah, I snuck back and took care of it all around the time you got here. Let's hope the apartment isn't on fire." Aubrey told her, finishing the last of her drink.  
"I'll be here with Jesse…so you two enjoy yourselves." She added, giving Beca a wink.

"Okay you and Chloe wink way too much." Beca replied

"It's a thing." Aubrey stated with a shrug.

Chloe excitedly made her way back to Beca and grabbed her hand.

"You ready, baby?" She asked pulling Beca close to her

"Sure am, babe." She smiled at Chloe.

The two went out the back to avoid any conversation trappers since Beca didn't really say goodbye. Chloe was practically sprinting them back to her apartment, urgency oozing from her voice as she scolded Beca who was trying to have a nice walk with her girlfriend.

"Do you walk this slow on the sidewalks in LA? Geeeez!" drunken Chloe teased

"Keep it up Beale, you'll be sleeping alone" Beca said with a smirk.

They reached Chloe's apartment and she hurriedly pulled out her key and pulled Beca inside with her.

"I'm so glad we're finally all alone!" Chloe exclaimed, kicking her shoes off and heading towards her bedroom. Beca followed her, biting her bottom lip with a smile as Chloe opened her bedroom door and gasped at the sight.

Candles. Candles everywhere. And Beca's mix that she made for Chloe was playing from Chloe's laptop. Chloe's jaw dropped as she turned to Beca.

"Becs, this is amazing! So cliché and cheesy, but romantic, and oh my god, I love it!" She rambled as she kissed Beca's neck, then her cheek, and then her lips.

"Baby, I still have one more present for you." Beca said as she pulled away and saw a confused look on her girlfriend's face.

"What? I thought YOU were my present?" Chloe asked

"Well, I am, but there's also this.." Beca said, walking over to her bag and pulling out a jewelry box from one of the side compartments. She handed it to Chloe, nervously putting her hands in her back pockets. They'd been together over a year and the girl still made her nervous, go figure. She loved it though.

Chloe opened it and pulled out a small gold chain that had a tiny gold key, encrusted with diamonds.

"This is so beautiful, Beca! I-I don't know what to say, why a key though?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Because you have the key to my heart, Chlo." Beca answered simply while exposing the matching heart necklace from her v-neck.

And with that very line, Chloe's lips were again attached to Beca's as her hands found their way to the bottom of her girlfriend's shirt and she pulled it over her head, tossing it aside. Stopping to do the same to herself, then continuing to kiss Beca as she pushed her back onto the bed. Beca moaned as she felt her girlfriend's tongue collide with hers. She pulled the ginger closer to her by the belt loops on her pants, signaling how badly she wanted the older girl. Chloe pulled away, moving her attention to Beca's neck, slowly kissing, biting, and licking her pulse point, knowing it immediately got the younger girl going.

"God Chlo, I've missed you so fuckin much." Beca gasped out, her eyes rolling back as she felt Chloe massaging her breasts.

"Mmm, I've missed you too" She mumbled as she slowly placed a trail of kisses from Beca's collarbone, down her chest, stopping at her navel as she sat up to unhook her bra. Beca let out a low groan at the sight of her girlfriend's perky breasts, and again when Chloe pressed her body to hers. Beca quickly flipped the older girl on her back, emitting a gasp, as she slipped her tongue into Chloe's mouth, battling for dominance.

It was Chloe's birthday and Beca was hell bent on the attention being on Chloe until she was completely satisfied.

The two frantically rid themselves of their remaining clothes, moaning as their naked bodies pressed up against each other. Beca placed hot, sensual kisses on every part of Chloe's body starting from jaw line and working her way down her neck and chest, smiling at every pleasured noise her girlfriend let out. Chloe let out a loud gasp and gripped Beca's shoulders tightly as she felt one of Beca's hands making its way down her body, between her thighs, teasing her slick folds.

"Baby, don't tease…it's been _months_" Chloe begged as she pulled the smaller girl up into a searing kiss.

She bit down on the DJ's bottom lip as she felt her girlfriend press her leg against her bundle of nerves. Chloe moaned at the contact against her wet core and let out a soft plea as Beca continued to rock against her. Beca slowly made her way down between Chloe's thighs, her intoxicating scent luring her in. Beca's lips attached themselves to Chloe's core as she flicked her tongue against Chloe's clit.

"Fuuuckkk" Chloe moaned out as she felt Beca's hot tongue. Beca then thrust two fingers deep inside of her, almost spilling over herself as she felt a pool of wetness. Still teasing Chloe's clit with her tongue, she worked up a steady rhythm of thrusts as Chloe's hips rolled along with it. It didn't take long before Chloe could feel herself getting close as she tightened her grip around Beca, lifting her hips off the bed with every thrust for more pressure.

Beca knew Chloe was close, she could feel her walls tightening as she sped up her thrusting to get her girlfriend there.

Chloe let out numerous incoherencies as her she reached her climax and Beca slowed her laps as Chloe rode out her orgasm. After composing herself, Chloe pulled Beca up to her and kissed her passionately, tasting herself, while she wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and flipped them over.

"It's your turn" Chloe breathed out with a wicked smile as she reached down and began to massage her girlfriend's clit, all while kissing her neck and chest roughly, taking one of Beca's nipples into her mouth and slowly rolling her tongue around it making the DJ throw her head back in absolute pleasure. God she was so fucking sexy.

"Oh God, b-baby.." Beca shuddered out as her girlfriend teased her, finally entering her and moaning as she did.

"You're so wet Beca, I can't wait to make you cum" Chloe said, her voice deep and laced with pure lust. Beca loved when Chloe talked dirty, for someone who was so proper and sweet, she certainly was the queen at it as far as Beca was concerned.

Beca was already on edge and it didn't take long for her to reach her climax, Chloe knew exactly where her g-spot was. She curled her fingers, still talking dirty right in Beca's ear, and with a few loud curses she felt herself spill over, pleasure surging through her body as she held onto Chloe for dear life, coming down with sharp breaths and chaste kisses.

Chloe laid her head to rest on Beca's chest as the brunette wrapped her arms around the older girl, still catching her breath.

"I love you Baby" Chloe slurred out, closing her eyes.

"I love you too. Happy Birthday, Chloe Beale." Beca breathed out, closing her eyes as well.


End file.
